Things You Find Out From the Shower
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: Heero hears Duo in the shower. 1X2 get together fic. little splash 3X4. Song fic, bit of Heero OOCness.


The Things That Come Out In the Shower

AN: Hello. I thought I would do a small side song fiction while I am waiting for my editors. cough, cough Pyro, Littleracer cough, cough I hope you enjoy and remember to review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own the song. It is on DDR 1 I have been told and it is also by Aqua. If you do not believe me, look it up by lyrics and it is called Butterfly. I do not own it!

Heero walked into the room he and Duo had been sharing for the past several weeks and sat down on his bed. He promptly opened up his laptop and began doing his 'mission reports.'

Duo on the other hand, was in the shower after working on Deathscythe Hell all day. He had gotten so dirty doing it, Wufei and Quatre almost didn't let him into the safe house. He had to go wash immediately, not that it bothered him any.

Heero typed away on his laptop. Only he was not doing mission reports. Yes, one Heero Yuy was looking up information on the loud mouth, braided, and lovely American, Duo Maxwell. So far, he had nothing other then what he hacked off of Dr. G. Even that was next to nothing. He also had some information that he got from Duo, again, not much. Heero had come to love the braded boy, but he needed to know more about him out of general curiosity to see if Duo could ever love him.

Poor Heero, he thought about hacking Duo's laptop, but thought better of it when Wufei had tried and failed. Duo had safe guarded his computer himself and Wufei had wound up needing to get a new computer. Bad thing for Wufei's computer but, a good lesson for the rest of the other pilots. The little Duo Bat's with scythes would just blink onto the screen, five minutes after start up, and swing their scythe, crashing the computer.

All of a sudden, Heero herd something coming from the bathroom. It was Duo, and he was singing!

_Ai ai ai  
Ai ai ai  
Ai ai ai  
Where's my Samurai_

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai  


'Not too bad.' Heero thought. 'Samurai, he wants a samurai? Searching for a man?'

_  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai_

Ai ai ai  
Your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky  


'Those are nice colors.' Heero thought as he got up to go sit by the bathroom door.

_  
Ai ai ai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in this net  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ai ai ai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky  


'I would keep Duo in my net.' Heero paused, his cheeks getting red. 'Bad Heero, bad.'

_  
Ai ai ai  
Ai ai ai  
Ai ai ai  
Where's my Samurai_

Ai ai ai  
Ai ai ai  
Ai ai ai  
Where's my Samurai

Ai ai ai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky  


"Duo! I am going out on a mission. See you in three days!" Heero called into the bathroom through the door. Before going to hide himself in the room, he got a murmured ok and be careful through the door before Duo began to sing again.

_  
Ai ai ai  
Ai ai ai  
Ai ai ai  
Where's my Samurai_

Ai ai ai  
Ai ai ai  
Ai ai ai  
Where's my Samurai

Ai ai ai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Soon the water stopped and Duo came out into the room in only a pair of black silk boxers, toweling off his hair. Sighing, Duo began to braid his long damp chestnut locks up again. "Wish 'Ro would be my samurai, but knowing solider boy…" Duo looked over and picked up the leather strap that he has been binding his hair with for years and tied his hair off, "he's probably straighter then a solid rod of gundanium."

Duo went over to his dresser and pulled out his clothed for the day. Just as he pulled on the black wife beater and the black pants, Heero's arms snaked around and hugged the slim pale pilot's waist. This made Duo gasp in surprise.

"I would love," Heero said, turning Duo around to face him. Heero continued as he gazed down at Duo, "to be your samurai, Duo." Heero leaned down and kissed the shocked Deathscythe Hell pilot.

Duo responded to the kiss, they only broke when they both needed air too badly.

"Forever?" Duo questioned Heero, leaning onto his strong chest.

"Hai."

On the other side of the door, Trowa held Quatre as the little one smiled brightly, looking up at his silent lover.

"Finally." Trowa chuckled as he lead Quatre to their room.

The End!

I hope you all liked it. This was a one shot, so there is no more. But there may be more one shots later.

SM


End file.
